A traves de los mundos
by MasKurtBlainetion
Summary: Maka, Soul y los demás desaparecen de su mundo para atrapar a una bruja que es un peligro en potencia. Pero ella reunira un gran ejercito a traves de los distintos mundos que exiten... podran los tecnicos y sus armas vencerla?


**Disclaimer: yo no hice Soul Eater ni nada de los personajes que tome prestados para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en la nueva y reconstruida Death city. Soul y Maka acababan de terminar su caza de almas número 67 y descansaban en su departamento al igual que sus amigos Kid, Black Star, Chrona, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Al día siguiente, todos fueron a Shibusen para seguir su aprendizaje, pero…<p>

- Atención, Maka Albarn, Black Star, Death the Kid y Chrona, preséntense en la oficina de Shinigami-sama con sus respectivas armas. De inmediato – dijo una voz a través del altavoz

Los cuatro técnicos y sus compañeros se encaminaron rápidamente a la oficina. Una vez allí, vieron al director de Shibusen, Shinigami- sama, junto a su guadaña mortal: Spirit.

- Si se preguntan porque los llamé, pues ustedes son los más aptos para esta misión que ningún otro estudiante de Shibusen. Además, no puedo enviar al Stein-kun por razones que ya saben y yo no puedo salir del Shibusen. Además, las demás guadañas mortales volvieron a sus lugares asignados excepto Marie-chan.

- ¿qué misión, Shinigami-sama? – preguntó Chrona tímidamente luego de la pausa del director.

- Bueno, ¿se dieron cuenta del excesivo número de Kishins en potencia? – dijo éste

- Si, por eso Maka y yo casi volvemos a las 99 almas. Y por eso Black Star tiene (¡por fin!) 10 almas. – dijo Soul riendo, junto a los demás. Black Star lo miró con reproche.

- Pues, Marie-chan encontró la respuesta. Una bruja llamada Megumi trata de seguir los pasos de Medusa. Está creando un ejército de Kishins para hacer quien-sabe-que. Ahora, su misión es frustrar los planes de Megumi. De eso depende el futuro del mundo. Si se llega a crear un nuevo Kishin, no sabemos que podría pasar.

- Si, Shinigami-sama – corearon todos

- Irán a Tokio, el centro de la creación de los Kishins. Partirán al anochecer. Es todo, vayan a prepararse.- luego de las palabra de Shinigami-sama, los chicos partieron a sus respectivas casas para alistar sus objetos.

Al anochecer, luego de que Maka peleara por despertar a Soul de su siesta para coger fuerzas, ambos se pusieron su ropa de cazadores. Maka llevaba su típica camiseta mangas largas blanca, chaleco color crema, falda a cuadros roja, gabardina y botas negras con cordones plateados. Soul, por su lado, llevaba un abrigo amarillo con negro al igual que sus zapatos, pantalón rojo y un cintillo blanco con su nombre y un adorno, en su cabello.

- ¿Otra vez a lo antiguo, Soul? – dijo Maka en son de burla.

- Si, esto me da la certeza de que vamos a ganar en esta misión y me recuerda lo guay que soy – rió Soul

- Vámonos ya, o los demás se molestaran – Maka salió corriendo del apartamento seguida de Soul.

Al cabo de unos minutos y gracias a la moto de Soul, los 2 chicos llegaron a las escaleras al íe de Shibusen, donde quedaron con sus amigos. Y de hecho, ellos ya estaban ahí.

- Llegan tarde – reprochó Black Star mirando a Soul retadoramente.

- Si, Soul no quería dejar su "pequeña" siesta de 2 horas – contestó Maka.

- Bueno, ya que… vámonos – dijo Patty

- Oye Kid, ¿revisaste si todos los cuadros estaban bien rectos y si el papel higiénico de los baños estaba con la punta triangular? – preguntó Maka al pelinegro con 3 franjas blancas.

- Pues sí, justo antes de salir – Kid sonrió – siempre precavida, ¿eh, Maka?

- Si, lo que sea… vámonos de una buena vez – bufó Soul molesto al ver que ambos chicos reían juntos. Tsubaki rió por lo bajo.

Luego de unas horas de viaje en avión, los 4 técnicos buscaron un lugar donde pasar aquella noche. Encontraron un hotel que les dejaría dinero para sobrevivir varios días y allí durmieron. Al amanecer, iniciaron su búsqueda a través de Tokio. Cada técnico con su arma se fue a un punto cardinal de la ciudad. Pero nadie tuvo buenos resultados hasta que se volvieron a encontrar en la tarde para almorzar.

- Debemos seguir buscando. No puede desaparecer de Tokio de la nada – dijo Kid

- Corrección, si puede. Es una bruja ¿recuerdas? – dijo Maka

- Y con el Soul Protector será más difícil encontrarla – murmuró Kid

- Si… pero si ella lo desactiva para desaparecer lo sabremos. No puede hacer magia sin que nosotros lo sepamos – coincidió Tsubaki.

- Pues… debemos seguir buscando. – dijo Chrona

- Sí, pero primero terminemos de comer – aulló Black Star. Los demás asintieron.

Apenas iban a empezar el segundo plato cuando de repente vieron una misteriosa sombra entrar en un callejón seguida de un chico peli plateado. Luego de eso, escucharon un grito de una mujer. Los chicos se asustaron y se dirigieron al callejón. El grupo, encabezado por Maka, se detuvo súbitamente ya que Maka se había quedado quieta con cara de susto. Solo Kid se había quedado quieto también.

- Lo sentiste Maka – dijo el chico

- Si. El Soul Protector de una bruja se desvaneció. Junto a un alma fuerte y una de Kishin además de... – Maka ahogó un grito y Kid abrió mucho los ojos.

- Las 10 o 20 almas de personas se desvanecieron en un segundo… - murmuró el hijo de Shinigami-sama.

- Debemos ir, pero cautelosamen…

- ¡aaah!, ¡Ya está aquí Black Star, el mejor asesino del mundo! - gritó el peli celeste- ¡HORA DE BRILLAR Y SUPERAR A DIOS, JAJAJAJAJA! – Black Star se dirigió al lugar de la acción rápidamente.

- Tsubaki, Chrona, vayan con él – las chicas asintieron y corrieron tras Black Star – Kid, tu y yo pelearemos contra la bruja. Yo la distraigo y tu atacas

- Claro. Patty, Liz – las hermanas se transformaron en pistolas mientras Kid corría.

- ¡Soul! – dijo Maka

- Sí – murmuró Soul con desgano y se transformó en guadaña.

Cuando Soul y Maka llegaron a donde estaban sus amigos, Chrona peleaba, espada contra espada, junto el peli plateado que habían visto antes y Black Star, que ya había destruido al Kishin en potencia y le había dado el alma a Tsubaki, intentaba atacar a la encapuchada persona con su Kusarigama. Kid estaba volando gracias a su patineta especial e iba a atacar por el aire con sus pistolas.

- Maka, ataca a la bruja – dijo Kid.

- Sí – respondió Maka

Ya que la encapuchada estaba distraída con Black Star y Kid, Maka atacó por atrás en un rápido movimiento. Pero el chico peli plateado intercepto el ataque, usando la espada de Chrona que había atrapado en la suya.

- Ragnarok, Eco Alpha – dijo Chrona.

- Sí, claro – respondieron los labios de la espada que luego se abrieron para liberar un chillido ensordecedor hasta lanzar algo del suelo que el samurái peli plateado esquivó con un salto, dejando a la bruja sola.

Cuando creían que podrían vencerla, la bruja usó un hechizo e hizo perros de sombras con los cuales pudo alejarse. Una vez que los técnicos vencieron a los perros, se prepararon para atacar a Megumi la bruja. Pero primero:

- JAJAJA, ¿y te haces llamar guerrero? – Black Star, con ayuda de Chrona, había atrapado al samurái con una cuerda hecha por Tsubaki.

- Maka, ¿qué hago? – preguntó Chrona

- No lo mates, veo en su alma que es bueno. Debe tener una razón para estar con Megumi – respondió Maka. – aun así, no lo suelten, es peligroso. Vamos Kid.

Luego, Maka se dirigió a la bruja, que ya había bajado la capucha de su capa. Era rubia con un cuerpo de modelo que se distinguía a través de la capa que llevaba. Pero, con un agil movimiento, inmovilizó a Chrona y Black Star para liberar a su samurái con ayuda de sus perros sombras. Al parecer Megumi podía inmovilizar con su mirada.

- Zero, vamos. Tenemos muchos lugares que recorrer – dijo Megumi. Kid y Maka se lanzaron a pelear.

- Mil espadas – dijo Zero y muchas espadas comenzaron a llover del cielo. Afortunadamente, los técnicos se cubrieron.

- No interfieran, inútiles – dijo Megumi, mirando a la rubia cenizo y al pelinegro con los ojos brillando. Ambos chicos sintieron una punzada de dolor y fueron obligados a caer de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Maka! – gritó Soul preocupado al ver a su usuaria sin moverse.

- ¡Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves, shinetsu waretsu shiroi sampuru shiryoku hakobu uchu kokoro! – Megumi hizo un conjuro y de su mano salió un rayo amarillo que giró en espiral hasta formar un portal. Megumi sonrió con satisfacción y se dirigió a los técnicos.

- Veamos… tenemos al asesino del clan Star, Black Star, a la prometedora y prodigiosa hija de la actual guadaña mortal del Shinigami, Maka Albarn, y a la hija de mi prima Medusa, Chrona. – una expresión de sorpresa de parte de todos los técnicos – ¡ah! Y el hijo de ese tonto Shinigami, Death the Kid.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Kid no muy amistosamente

- Tengo vigilados a todos los buenos técnicos de Shibusen, por ejemplo se que Maka había regañado a Soul por quedarse dormido antes del viaje a Tokio. Y que Ragnarok estaba molestando a Chrona de porque acepto la misión y no le dio de comer. O que Kid estaba peleando con Liz porque no le dejaba depilar sus cejas simétricamente y que Tsubaki golpeó a Black Star por estar viéndola a través de la chapa de la puerta.

Todos se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos de los detalles más mínimos de sus vidas. Se dieron cuenta de que Megumi se parecía mucho a Aracne que por árbol genealógico debería ser su prima también.

- Mi señora estamos perdiendo tiempo - dijo Zero

- Sí, lo sé – Megumi se acercó a Maka – por lo que sé, ella es la líder del grupo. La más sensata, la más fuerte y la que destruyó al Kishin Asura sin ayuda de su arma.- las uñas de Megumi se agrandaron para lastimar a Maka. Ella intentaba matarla.

- ¡No toques a mi técnica! – dijo Soul volviéndose humano nuevamente poniéndose enfrente de la inmóvil Maka, de cuyo cuello salía sangre por las uñas de la bruja

- Soul Eater Evans, ¿eh? No tengo tiempo de tu heroísmo. Vámonos, tenemos un ejército que debemos formar. – la rubia bruja y su acompañante se encaminaron al portal.

- ¡Alto! – dijo Chrona llamando la atención de los malvados. Sorpresivamente, ella se podía mover.

- Zero, encárgate de ella y sígueme pronto. – ordenó la rubia y entró al portal. Enseguida, lo chicos pudieron moverse. Zero, el samurái, se dirigió a los chicos rápidamente. Chrona peleó contra él

- Vamos, debemos seguirla – dijo Maka con voz débil.

- ¿estás loca? Apenas si puedes moverte y no pudimos tocarle ni un pelo. ¿Crees que con eso podremos vencerla? – dijo Soul escéptico y molesto

- No hemos usado toda nuestra fuerza. Recuerda que no hemos usado el eco en grupo. – Repuso Maka poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su arma.

- Además, nuestras órdenes eran detener a Megumi cueste lo que cueste. Debemos ir o no sabemos qué pasará – Añadió Kid – además debemos irnos pronto antes de que Chrona se debilite.

- Por favor, Soul… - Maka miró a Soul con cara de perrito

- Tu… me preocupas… - murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado por los demás.

- Tranquilo, me cuidaré y no haré tonterías. - dijo Maka sonriendo con confianza.

- Si… - murmuró el arma, sonrojándose como su usuaria – ¿lo prometes?

- ¡Sí! Lo prometo – dijo Maka. Soul hizo una mueca de desgano y se acercó al portal

- ¿qué están esperando? – los demás se alegraron y siguieron al albino al portal.

- Todo queda en tus manos capaces Chrona – dijo Maka antes de atravesar el portal y que se cerrara tras ella.

Un albino con una capa blanca cubriendo un traje negro azulado, un antifaz en la cara, una espada en el brazo derecho y sin brazo izquierdo, se encontraba peleando contra lo que parecía un robot redondo. A su lado estaban una chica con cabello azul oscuro muy largo cogido en 2 coletas con una camiseta mangas largas y falda negra azulada además de botas negras con un ligero brillo verde fosforescente y un chico pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo derecho, una bufanda y el mismo uniforme que sus compañeros además de un gran martillo.

- Es el último, ahora podemos ir a descansar a la Orden - dijo el albino. Mientras ellos ingresaban en la puerta hacia la Orden Oscura, un portal se abrió en el aire y dejó ver a una chica rubia de unos 25 años. Ella los miró con desprecio y bufó.

- Ustedes deben ser los chicos buenos... ir con sus enemigos entonces - dijo la chica mientras se agachaba para coger la cabeza de uno de los "robots" destruido por el chico albino. Luego sus manos brillaron y se desapareció de aquel lugar tan rápido como llego.

Unos minutos más tarde mientras los 3 compañeros que estaban observando el lugar en donde desaparecio la rubia, aparecieron del mismo portal una rubia cenizo, un albino, un pelinegro, un peliceleste, una pelinegra y 2 castañas. Ellos observaron a los otros con curiosidad.

- ¿quienes son ustedes y como vinieron a la Orden oscura? - preguntó el pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo

- ¿Orden Oscura?, ¿dónde estamos? - dijeron los recien llegados asustados.

* * *

><p><strong>mi segunda historia! :3 gracias a PH-TDI-KP superfan por ayudarme a decidir a publicar esta historia :D es un gran crossover asi que la historia va para largo ^^<strong>


End file.
